The Scrapbook
by FlackStavros
Summary: 100 prompts based on Danny and Flack...
1. Red

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 1

Summary: Prompt #011: Red

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Red never was a favorite color for Danny because that's the color of blood, which he happens to see every day due to his work as a CSI and besides it brings him bad memories from the past, so he tries to not wear that color or get red stuff or anything like that, he was what his best friend Adam liked to call a "Redphobic.<p>

Don never really understood completely why Danny didn't like the color, so he tried to not wear the color nor give Danny presents with that color, but one day he decided that he was going to make Danny drop that stupid fear for a color, so he had an idea and immediately made a phone call to a very good friend of both

"Hey Jo, it's Flack, listen I was wondering if you could help me with something…" said Don with a smirk plastered on his face

A couple of hours later, Danny was in the middle of a research when his phone started to buzz so he checked his messages and found one from Don

"_See u at 9 my place ;)"_

Danny smiled at the text and got back to work wishing it was 9pm already

When Danny showed up, Don was wearing only a robe and had two glasses of wine on his hands, Danny licked his lips

"mmm so we are going to have some fun tonight, Donnie?"

"yup and I got a lil' present for ya"

Danny joined Don in the sofa and they started a heated makeout, their tongues were at each other's throats along with lots of groping, suddenly Danny noticed something and broke the kiss

"Yer wearing a thong Flack?" said Danny half amused and half turned on

"yup, thought I'd be a nice twist fer our sex life, want me to show it to ya?" said flack with a husky and horny tone, Danny nodded and what he saw left him speechless..

"is that a RED thong, Don?" Danny said a bit surprised

Don thought for a moment about dropping the number but he saw a glint of lust on Danny's eyes so he risked a question that might end the whole thing "ya like it Danny"

Danny kept silent for a moment and then said "hell yeah, I never thought you'd look so hot in red Donnie"

Don smiled relieved and grabbed Danny for another round of kisses and more…


	2. Lovers

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 2

Summary: Prompt #023: Lovers

Pairing: unrequited Danny/ Lindsay, Flack/Danny

A/N: Stella's POV

A/N 2: this story is set halfway through season 3

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Stella really likes to work at the crime lab because the work environment is great and her co-workers are just as nice, specially Danny Messer with that thick Italian accent and his cuteness made her day more bearable (not that she would ever admit that in front of people), but there was something that kept bothering her; she didn't understand why there was such a heavy atmosphere whenever Don, Danny and Lindsay were in the same room.<p>

Everytime Don was in the same place as them, Lindsay would roll her eyes and ignore Don the whole time he talks with Danny, she also notices how nervous Danny becomes doing so and how Don never stops smiling while talking to Danny, Stella thought this situation was kinda odd, because it looked like Lindsay was jealous of Don.

One day at the locker room, Danny was in a hurry because he had been asked to process a crime scene just minutes ago, so he quickly closed his locker and left but didn't noticed that something fell from his locker, so Stella gets up from her bench to pick the item from the floor so she could give it back to Danny when he returns and when she takes a look to the item, her eyes suddenly widened and finally understands the whole situation between Don, Danny and Lindsay….

"Don and Danny are lovers"

The item was a photo of Don and Danny at Central Park with Danny kissing softly Don's cheek while the dark haired detective grins like a loon and has something written in the back with Don's handwriting

"_I love you Danny, don't you ever forget it" - Don_


	3. Death

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 3

Summary: Prompt #030: Death

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Spoilers: 2.24 Charge of This Post, 3.24 Snow Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Working with the police department nowadays is a dangerous job no matter which city you live, bad things could happen if cops don't pay attention to their surroundings while at the field; Don and Danny are no exception to this non-spoken rule and every time they're involved in very difficult case, they both try of take care of the other, after all, the scars of every battle are placed throughout their bodies and the least any of them want is to see the other dead.<p>

Danny and Don are in a fancy Upper East Side penthouse, processing the dead of a 35 yr old business man apparently killed by his ex-wife, Don walks throughout the place constantly making sure the place is free of possible threats for the CSI team processing the scene.

"Don, stop pacing around the crime scene, yer makin' me very nervous here" said Danny with a slight frown

"Sorry Dan, but I want to make sure the perp isn't coming back to the scene, y'know I have to protect you guys while processing the evidence" said Don a bit annoyed

"And remember that we've had near death experiences already, Danny or have you forgotten that bomb that almost kills me huh? Or how about that time when you almost got killed by a fucking coke head huh?"

Danny thinks about this for a moment and suddenly gets up and walks to where Don was and kisses him out of the blue, Don jumps a bit in surprise at first but he kisses back for a moment and then Danny breaks the kiss

"You know? As much as I love you taking care of me, sometimes you worry too much, Donnie" Danny flashes a mischievous smirk

"Yeah I know, but yer the most important thing in my life Danno and I would never forget myself if something happens to you" Don kiss Danny again

"But now hurry up and let's go, I don't want to give a the free show here" says Don with a smile of his face while looking at every direction


	4. Teammates

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 4

Summary: Prompt #026: Teammates

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>The NYPD Crime Lab has always been like a big family, they all know and care for each other and it couldn't be any other way since they spend so many time working together, so every single person who works at the lab knows pretty much everyone's habits, moods, tastes, etc. this suddenly becomes relevant to several people including Mac Taylor; Stella Bonasera and Adam Ross, lab technician and best friend of Danny Messer, one of the top scientists on the lab, he knows Danny is damn good at his job but lately, he became a little clumsy and seems to have his mind set somewhere else, not to mention that his phone buzzed like 1000 times per minute, he was sure that it was because he was in love with someone, but that someone didn't seem to be working at the lab.<p>

One day he asked both Stella and Mac if they noticed something out of place regarding Danny's behavior and when they pointed out the same things Adam noticed before they all three said at unison "Danny's in love"

Stella, Adam and Mac were on their way out when they heard a couple of moans coming from the parking lot, At first they thought it was someone hurt, as they got closer and closer the moans became louder and louder and when they turned around to see who it was they saw a very blushed and undressed waist down Flack being orally pleased by an unknown person (they didn't see who it was because a car was conveniently parked in front of them) on their knees who obviously knew what they was doing because now they knew that Flack's moans were out of pleasure.

As much as Stella wanted to keep the free show going, she knew they had to break the spell because that was public indecency and Flack might be arrested if someone else sees what he was doing in that parking lot, so Mac called Flack's name which caused a quick reaction on the irish detective

"You having fun, Flack?" said Stella with a wicked smirk

"errhm… Stel, Mac, Adam, um, this is not what it seems.." said Flack very flustered and uncomfortable

"Oh Really? Then, tell us what it was, because you were OBVIOUSLY having a lot of fun down there.." said a very amused Mac

Flack didn't know what to say, as if being found by your teammates receiving a nice blow job in the back of a parking lot wasn't embarrassing enough, his only hope was that they don't say a word to anyone else at the lab or the precinct, which would be something potentially dangerous for his career

"But tell us Flack, who's your lucky partner in crime this time?'" asked Adam

Flack kicked the other person's leg to force them to come out, and once they did, Stella, Mac and Adam's eyed widened and said at the same time: "Danny!"

"Yeah, well now you know.." said Danny with a resigned tone in his voice

"But how?….. I mean, when? I mean how'd you two became an item?" asked a now mortified Stella

"we've been dating for a while now, and we didn't anyone else to know, I'm sorry I know you're our best friends but it was the best at the moment but Danny here, had this fantasy of doing it in a parking lot and here we are, busted and horny.." said Flack with is usual sense of humor.

"Listen guys, I personally don't have a problem with two male members of my team going out, but you both gotta keep this out of work, you two might get in trouble if someone else with a small mind catches you giving this kind of… free show, and you both know what that would mean to your careers.." said Mac very serious

"So, Mac, this means we have your blessing to keep our relationship going?" asked Danny very bluntly

Mac nodded and leave along with Adam and Stella not before promising not to tell anyone about this "situation"

"This is the last time we do a fantasy that involves a public place, got it Messer?" said Don with a playfully but serious tone

"Yup Donnie, I swear I'll make it up to you" and Don and Danny kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Reviews are love! ;)**


	5. ParentsChristmas

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 5

Summary: Prompt #027: Parents and Prompt #092: Christmas

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Spoilers: Nada

A/N: a bit AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Danny had been reluctant to let Don meet his parents because he knew that they were the typical old fashioned Italian family so they weren't as open minded as he would like them to be, not to mention that they didn't know the current status of his love life; Don had been asking him that for the last 2 weeks, and Danny couldn't bring himself to give him a final answer to his request<p>

"C'mon Danno, it can't be that bad, Christmas is around the corner, plus I KNOW they won't resist my charm and they gonna end up loving me" said Don trying to cheer Danny up

"S'not that Donnie, is just that they don't know about you and me and i'm honestly afraid of their reaction to that" said Danny very worried

"Oh! And are you planning on tell them anytime soon? Don asked worriedly

"I've been thinking about this since the day you brought up the subject and I remembered that Ma is about to call to invite me to the Christmas dinner, I think that'll be the perfect occasion" said Danny with a light smile

"Whatever you decide to do Danny, I love you" said Don grabbing Danny's hands and pulling him on a heated kiss

A couple of days later, Danny was at the lab getting ready to go out for lunch when his phone started to buzz, he saw that it was his mom

"Hey Ma!"

"Hello, Danny, I'm calling you because your dad and I want you to come to our Christmas dinner tomorrow night"

"Sure Ma, I'll be there"

"Good, and if you have a Date, feel free to bring HER to the dinner, 'kay?, see you tomorrow night, love you"

"Alright Ma, I love you too, Bye"

Once the phone call was over, the only thing Danny could say was "Oh boy! this is going to be harder that I thought"

"What's gonna be harder than you thought?"

Danny jumped in surprise to the voice of Don, who was standing at the door frame of the locker room

"Geez Don! ya scared me man! didn't hear you coming…" said Danny visibly irritated

"So? You didn't answer my question Dan, what's bothering you?" At this point, Don was truly concerned

"Ma just called to invite me to her Christmas dinner and she said that if I have a date I could bring HER to the dinner… do you see the problem here?" Don was fighting to not laugh at Danny's melodramatic face

"Okay Danny, first of all, you gotta calm down, I'm sure we'll find a way for you to tell your parents everything" Don hugged Danny, and suddenly Danny got an idea

"I got it! Listen, instead of telling them, I'll show them who I love! Yup, that's right! Don, you coming with me to Ma's dinner" Danny flashed a triumphant smile

The next day Don and Danny were on their way to Mrs Messer's Christmas dinner and Danny couldn't help but being nervious, because they were his parents after all and he respected them no matter what

"It'll be okay Danno, quit worrying" Don grabbed Danny's hand

"I know, but I'm scared Don, what if they don't accept me? What if they say mean things to you?" Danny's hands were shaking

"If any of that happens, I'll be there for you Danny, we'll confront them together, you won't be alone because I love you, don't forget it"

Two Hours later Danny and Don were at the Messer's household and they were having a nice evening, the food was delicious and Danny's parents seemed to be having a nice time too, Danny's mom was a charming lady and Don, despite what he'd heard at the precinct about the Messer family, couldn't believe Danny's dad was such a nice man with a killer sense of humor, minutes later, while Mrs Messer was cleaning the dishes, Danny, Don and Mr Messer moved to the living room, next to the chimney to have a glass of one of Mr Messer's finest wines, suddenly Mr Messer asked something that neither Danny nor Don were expecting

"Danny did you and your boyfriend have a nice evening?" Danny and Don's jaws dropped to the floor

"what? No, I mean, Pa, how'd ya know?, I mean…" Danny feared the worse

"Danny, don't lie to me, I'm your dad and I know you like the palm of my hand..." Mr. Messer's poker face was impeccable, even Don in other circumstances would be proud

"Okay dad, yes, Don's my boyfriend, and yes we had an amazing time, but now answer me, how'd ya know about us?" Danny's hands were shaking again but this time he grabbed Don's hand looking for reassurance

"I saw the way you look at him, the way he looks at you, how your face lit up whenever he's around, etc. etc." Danny and Don's eyes widened while Mr Messer flashed a triumphant smile

"Dad, if you want to kick us out and never want to see me anymore, I'll understand…" Danny was already walking to the door followed by Don when Danny's dad stopped them

"Danny wait! I'm not kicking you and I don't want you to get away for me, I've changed a lot during the last couple of years and even though I'm still trying, I'm truly happy for you and this young man over there" and he pulls both Danny and Don into a tight embrace

"thanks dad, but what about Ma?" Danny asked

"she doesn't know anything yet, I'll figure out the way to tell her, but don't worry, i know she'll come around eventually" said Mr Messer

Once Danny and Don are home, the blond CSI notices that Don's way too happy

"What's with that bright smile a' yours"

"I told ya Danny, yer folks ended up loving me, ya nut"

"yup, and what if we celebrate having a hot sex session, huh? Ya like that?"

"hell yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please Review!**


	6. Attraction

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 6

Summary: Prompt #096: Attraction

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Danny often thought of himself as the straightest guy in the New York area sexually speaking, he was famous among the police academy and later in the crime lab for dating different girls every night and not sticking to any of them ever, he was certainly the "hard to get" kind and he liked it because it made him feel sexy and almighty.<p>

The blue eyed Italian had been working in the crime lab for the past 6 years and he had dated almost every woman who worked there that was single and good-looking enough for Danny's standards (except Stella, who is Mac's golden girl no less) bottom line, his life was a never ending supply of sex and hedonism and if it was up to him, he would keep it that way for the time being.

Not everything in Danny's life was sex, there was also room for friendships, Don Flack was his best friend, he had been since Danny got this job, he had seen him at his best and worst, they knew everything about each other and well, Flack was also known for having a very "busy" love life.

Danny and Don were very close, if they have to work a case together they watch each other's backs when at the field, once or twice a week they usually went for beers after work and hung out as buddies, that was their routine and they were apparently okay with it.

One day, Danny caught himself staring at Don while he was in Mac's office and he didn't know was so appealing about the Irish detective yet he was drowned in those baby blues of his; in the following days the attraction grew wider and wider.

"We hang out too much for our own good" he thought at first but suddenly he found himself missing Don's company whenever they had busy schedules and were not able to hang out in days or weeks sometimes, if Danny was true to himself he'd had to admit that he thinks about Don a lot more as in more than a friend, he think about how his kisses would feel, his caresses, his skin pressed to his own…

"But is wrong, I have a reputation to take care of, I could never afford to have something with someone who is my own sex and happens to be my best friend no less!... what would people think? Mac? Stella? Doc?, hell, Don himself.. I'm so screwed…" is what Danny often thinks at night when Don comes to his mind though he's accepted already (deep inside him) the feelings he has for Don.

The next day in the locker room Don practically ran into Danny, the CSI gave him a surprised look while Don locked the door so nobody could walk in on them

"What the hell, Don?" Danny said slightly freaked out

"Listen, I gotta tell yer somethin' but I don't want anyone else to know 'kay?" said Don calmly

"Alright, I'm listening and make it quick cuz I gotta give Mac some reports" Danny sat on a bench

"Danny I….. I…." Don was slightly agitated and could bring himself to articulate a coherent sentence for some reason

"What Don?.." Danny was now impacient

Don got closer and closer to where Danny was and suddenly grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, at first Danny wanted to pull out but he couldn't for some reason and soon gave in and kissed Don back, their kiss was sweet but full of desire and passion; after a couple of minutes both pull away from each other

"So, that was what you have to tell me Don?" said Danny very serious

"Yup" said Don very nervous

Danny soon changed his serious face for a bright smile and said "I love you too, Donnie"

And he kissed Don again

The End


	7. Hot

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Danny/Flack

Summary: Prompt #085: Hot

A/N: in this fic Danny is still single

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Jo's Birthday party was at its best moment, everyone were having a good night, some more than others as Mac pointed out to Jo when they were dancing<p>

"Danny's drinking too fast, I'm worried he might get an alcoholic intoxication and honestly I don't want to spend the night in a hospital…" Mac's eyes were set on Danny's table where he was drinking a beer after another while Lindsay was almost begging him to slow down

"You won't and you wanna know why?, Danny is a big boy who knows what he's doing plus I don't think he'll get that drunk because his shift starts at 10am.." said Jo giving Mac a reassuring smile

"I guess you're right Jo…" said Mac while hoping the night doesn't end up badly for anyone in the room

A few more hours passed by and pretty much everyone had left already, the only ones left were Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Jo, Don, Adam and some of Jo's relatives, so they decided to play truth or dare and when it was Danny's turn, things became a bit more than inappropriate..

"So Danny, truth or Dare?" asked Jo

"ehrrmm truth… yes truth" said Danny with red cheeks ad slurring

"Danny, do you like someone in this room? If so the tell us who is it" asked Jo not expecting what was going to happen next

"yeaah.. I like someone in this room… in fact I'm in love with them and want everything with them…" Danny paused for a moment so he could drink some more beer "I person I love from this room is Donald Flack Jr"

The room went silent as everyone was in utter shock after hearing such an unexpected comment, after a couple of minutes Don started to laugh like as if he'd heard the funniest joke on earth so he got up from his chair and went right to where Danny was

"ha ha very funny Messer, but seriously tell us, who do you like?" said Don watching how Danny was kinda drowsy

"seriiousleeyy Donnieeee yer tha want dat I want because yer so fuuucking HOTTT and yer such a good fraaand.." up to this Point Danny was indeed very drunk

Suddenly Mac interrupted breaking the awkwardness in the room "Okay people I will call this a night, so everyone go home and take a good night sleep, specially YOU Danny, c'mon let's take you home, you had enough for the night" Mac grabbed Danny with Don's help and put him in Mac's car

"I'm sorry about earlier Don, why don't you go to sleep and I'll take care of Danny" said Mac

Don nodded and started walking, he couldn't help but think about how drunk Danny was and why he said those things to him, he'd never seen anything weird or strangle looks in his best friend that might led him to think that Danny had feelings for him yet he never notices these kind of things anyway but Don was sure about one thing: Danny has some serious explaining to do tomorrow… if he shows up for work.

The next day Danny woke up with an incredibly soft headache after all the booze he drank last night, he couldn't remember what happened last night and it wasn't until he went to the kitchen and took some aspirins for the headache that he started to remember all the things he'd done last night and all he could say was "FUCK FUCK FUCK"

When the blond CSI entered the crime lab everyone were staring at him or giggling behind him as he walked to the locker room, once he got there he felt a hand that pulled him into the the room and when the door was closed he saw that it was Flack who had done it

"Danny what the hell was that?" asked Don going straight to the point

"What the hell was what?" answered Danny faking amnesia

"Ya know Danny, don't play innocent with me" Don was so serious that Danny feared the worst

"Oh, that… um Don, please don't hate me and if you want to punch me then be my guest but yes i'm in love with ya, I've been for a long time…" said Danny closing his eyes and expecting Don's fist on his face… which never came

"for how long exactly, Danny?" Don was genuinely intrigued

"um, around six years…." Danny still wouldn't dare to open his eyes

Don realized that it was the same amount of time since he started to work with the crime lab..

"You little fucker!" Don yelled and pushed Danny into the wall, Danny thought that now Don was going to hit him but instead of feeling his fist he felt…. his lips

Don's lips were so soft and warm that Danny couldn't help but kiss harder maybe fearing that it was just a dream but in fact it wasn't and then Don broke the kiss

"Six years? damn it, Danny you could've said something…" Don said now grinning like a loon

"ha ha I did it last night" Danny retorted

"Very funny Messer, let me rephrase that: you could've said something SOBER and without the entire lab watching you" Don kissed Danny again

"but, where's the fun in that" Danny smirked

"One last question Danno, do you really think I'm hot?"

"of course I do! If I didn't think you're the hottest guy in the entire NYPD I wouldn't be doing this" and Danny kissed Don over and over again

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


	8. Wet

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 8

Summary: Prompt #083: Wet

Pairing; Danny/Flack

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>Today was a happy day for Don Flack because he finally had the time and the money to buy the stunning Armani suit he'd wanted for the past month and a half; after buying the suit, he went straight to home to take a bath and put on the suit so he could go to a charity event he'd been invited months ago.<p>

Once he was ready he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror and say "I'm such a catch.. Messer's damn lucky for having me by his side.." the dark haired detective smirked at that last comment…

At the party Danny was drinking his second whisky of the night and looking at his watch, he couldn't believe Don was late, he was never late and when he was about to call him, Don appeared making him gasp out of lust and astonishment, Danny knew Don was good-looking but tonight he was absolutely gorgeous in that Armani suit that fitted him so well in all the right parts of his well-toned and muscled body so he approached the irish detective with a lustful look that Don knew all too well..

"Looking good tonight, Donnie.. that a new suit?" Danny winked at Don

"Yup! Thought you might like it Danno.." Don winked back

"I'm LOVIN' it, you wearing suits is one of the reasons why I got together with you Donnie.." Danny's face is dangerously close to Don's considering that no one knows about them yet, luckily, Don seems to go back to his senses and makes Danny an offer he won't decline..

"Ya know what Danny? how about if we go somewhere else more quiet like my place and have some fun.. sounds good Messer?" Don's voice was clearly revealing high levels of arousal

"Mmmm very good Donnie but we should get going now if we don't want Jess or Lindsay glued to our arms all night with no chances of a safe escape" Danny was already heading to the exit

"A'ight, let's go.."

Danny and Don were walking to Don's apartment since it was close when a heavy rain started

"Fuck Fuck Fuck! Now the suit is ruined!" yelled an annoyed Don

"not at all Donnie.. I think the suit is perfectly fine…" Danny smirked to himself

"oh yeah? How so?" Don was starting to lose his cool because the suit was really expensive

Danny grabbed Don and slammed him into the wall of an alley…

"because.. I think ya look damn hot in a soaked wet suit Donnie, I want to fuck ya so bad right here and right now…" said Danny with a husky tone

"what's stopping ya then?"

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


	9. Children

Title: The Scrapbook

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Summary: Prompt #028: Children

A/N: Established Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>It never ceases to amaze Don how good Danny is with kids, he always find a way to cheer them up, make homework fun or even play with them no matter if his clothes get dirty in the process, he just have that touch that makes kids love him; the bad thing here is that as ironic as it might seem, he doesn't see his own daughter Lucy as much, mainly because Lindsay doesn't think he's qualified enough for that task.<p>

Luckily for Danny, that was about to change one morning in the least expected way…

Danny and Lindsay were running some DNA tests at the lab when suddenly Lindsay's cellphone started to ring; she carefully removed her gloves and looked at the number

"Danny, this shouldn't take long, I'll be right back" said giving him an apologizing look

"Sure, go ahead" said Danny and immediately went back to work

A couple of minutes later, Flack walks in

"Hey, the man that I was looking for!" said Don while giving Danny a quick kiss on the lips

"oh yeah? What for?" Danny raised an eyebrow

"yeah, I want to take you out for lunch to that amazing greek bistro you've been wanting to try" Don smiles in triumph

"umm I dunno Don, Mac's pressuring me to finish the reports on the evidence of the Stokes case, so I don't…." Lindsay bursts the door open interrupting Danny

"I'm just going to pick up my stuff because I need to fly back to Montana" said a rushed Lindsay

"Linds, what happened? Is there something I can do?" asked Danny worriedly

"my mom had a car accident and I need to go there to find out what happened, and as a matter of fact, yes I need you to help me with something.." said Lindsay a bit doubtful

"sure, what is it?" neither Danny or Don expected what Lindsay was going to say

"since I can't bring Lucy with me because I won't be able to give her the attention she needs, you will have to take care of her for the next few days, I already asked Jo to pick her up from the day care along with the bag with all her stuff and drive her to your apartment, but if you don't wanna do this…" Danny interrupted her

"no no no, of course I wanna do this, ya know how much I've been wanting to spend some quality time with my little girl.." Danny's joy was really evident

"okay then, it's all settled, I'll see you guys in a few days and Danny, please don't screw this up" Lindsay gave him a warning look

The moment Lindsay shut the door, Danny ran into Don's arms, kissed him and hugged him really tight

"Oh Donnie, I can't even… I mean, I've been waiting for this way too long, ya know?, and I finally found the occasion to spend more time with my own child!" Don couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's words

" I know how much you've been longing for this Danno, and I'll be happy to help you with Lucy because you're my soul mate and if you're happy then I'm happy" Don kissed Danny back

"this will be so much fun! I already have so many things planned for her!... " Danny's eyes were so full of hope and that made Don smile as wide as he could

"so, you in the mood for my lunch offer'"

"heck yeah Donnie! This deserves to be celebrated, I'm sure Mac will understand" and with that, Danny pulls Don into a huge throat to throat kiss..

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Like It? Please Review!<strong>


End file.
